


Sand to Sand, Stone to Stone

by Cyberthecipher



Series: Pitch and Charlie: A Series of Bastardness [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, fluff with like a little hint of a starting relationship, really just introducing the characters and the series, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberthecipher/pseuds/Cyberthecipher
Summary: “That's neat. Well if anything I know you are a spirit like me. I’m a sprite.” As Charlie rambled on.“Hang on wait. You aren’t scared of me?”Charlie looked down.” No? Should I be? Party tricks don’t scare me,”
Relationships: Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pitch and Charlie: A Series of Bastardness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687552
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sand to Sand, Stone to Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Self Insert Fanfic with a character I made based on earthling sprite that control the weather and the earth. His name is Charlie. In this series I wanted to create a character that interacts with Pitch because 1. I love Pitch and 2. I need an outlet for the thoughts in my head. This series will be a slow burn with NSFW elements but most just short drabbles that take place before the canon movie.   
> This is the introduction Fic to these characters

It's not just the guardians that came into being to guard this world. The moon man wasn't cruel in his intention and did not leave just the guardians to guide the world. He created Jack Frost not only for his own intention but for the intentions of the wilderness sprites. Those that could not keep up with growing demand of snow and differing weather patterns around the world. Jack took care of the snow, so the sprites could take care of everything else. That's what made him powerful, he was created to be powerful. He was created to be a guardian even if he didn't realize it. Even if the Man in the Moon didn't realize it. 

But that's what all sprites did. In essence Jack was nothing more than an all powerful sprite that had the ability to hop to place to place spreading cold and joy. But the Man in the Moon had others to do the bidding of the world. Sprites that would and could go around the make sure spring has sprung, to make sure the warmth flew into all the right places, that earthquakes and those horrible sink holes were doing their job. 

It was Charlie's job to watch nature. To not only observe it but to make sure it stayed steady. He helped the trees when they fell, the animals when they were injured, the plants when they needed a little tidying up. He did not know where he came from, much like Jack Frost he woke up one day with the Man in the Moon telling him what to do. He was more of an insignificant in the grand scheme of the guardian hierarchy. 

It is fun to watch nature, Charlie enjoyed it to its fullest extent. But he was one of many sprites that could do the same thing. Jack Frost was the only one of his kind. North was one of his kind. Even those like Cupid, and the Leprechaun they weren't guardians but they were one of their kind. 

The only thing that separated Charlie from the dozen of Sprites like him was his name. Even then he was sure there was another Sprite named Charlie. He wasn't in the mood to find out. Charlie stayed in the same area since he had awoken in a muddy patch of grass many years ago. 

Charlie couldn't say how long, he didn't go to the parties the sprites held after a successful season. Or the ones that North threw after a good holiday with his guardian friends. Or the ones that any of the other supernatural beings threw. He liked staying in his patch, in his part of the woods. He wasn't sure where he was, he just knew where he didn't like to be. He did know that a couple decades ago when sprites were still trying to communicate with him someone had told him he was living in the northern part of Montana. A place that no one visited and no one wanted to visit. 

Charlie enjoyed the quiet and revealed in the peace. He followed the status quote of his fellow sprites, helped with spring when it was spring, helped with fall when it was fall. But only in his part of the woods. 

He didn't venture out and when he did he didn't venture far. 

Until one day he did.   
\-----

"I'm not even surprised at this point." Charlie sighed and took the bridge of his nose in between his fingers. The bear, Hubert, standing on the highest branch of the tallest tree in the forest gave him a sheepish look. 

Charlie starred, floating just slightly below him. Arms crossed waiting for an explanation. When none came Charlie sighed again and opened his arms, letting the young cub know he could jump into his arms. When the bear leaped Charlie caught him with a surprising amount of grace and began to lower him back down." Your parents are worried sick, you need to stop doing stuff like this before you get yourself killed." 

Hubert gave him a little shrug and crossed his paws. Charlie frowned," I don't want to hear it, even if I will be around to save you like I usually am, you need to learn some self control." Charlie plopped the young cub on the ground and stood over him still scolding." I yell at you because I care and since I care so much I told your parents that I'm cutting you off on your honey and treats supply. No helping you get honey from the bees until I know you have a better act." 

The bear slammed his paw into the ground and gave a roar. Charlie stood unfazed." Hubert I did this because I love you. Now please go home before your mom and dad tear down the forest looking for you." Just as Charlie finished his pep talk a large rustle was heard from the bushes before two large black bears popped out from the bushes. 

"Speak of the devil." Charlie gave a smile and pushed Hubert towards his parents. Immediately his mother was all over him. Making sure he was ok and ushering him towards their cave. His father came up to Charlie and butted his head into his shoulder." Hey no need Frank you know I'm always here to help." 

Frank grunted again and gave a slight nod before walking back to catch up with his wife and kid. Before he could get too far Charlie called back to him." But hey go easy on him. I've known you since you were his age too. You weren't a peach tree in the park either." Charlie gave a hearty laugh as Frank roared and grumbled walking away only slightly amused. 

Charlie let out a cheeky grin and looked around, hands on his hips. 

Almost dusk, the sun was setting with a pink tint in the sky. Charlie knew he should head back home. But it was such a good dusk that day. The type of dusk that had the perfect amount of wind tickling your skin with the smell of wet dirt and grass in your nose and on your feet. The type of dusk that wasn't too pink or too purple, but the right amount of green and blue. The type of dusk that Charlie yearned for in the noons of late spring. The types of dusk that made it worth it. So before Charlie could stop himself he took a step towards the light filtering through the thinner trees. 

He took more and more steps making sure to say hi to the animals that he passed by on his way. He took more and more steps still knowing that he was in his terrority.

Until it suddenly wasn't . Charlie knew what land was his and what wasn't. He knew when his forest ended and when it began. He knew when other sprites inserted themselves into his forest a little too much. He knew that he didn't like it. And the small clearing that he found himself in now wasn't his land. But Charlie could feel it. 

The land surrounding it was certainly his. Charlie could feel the awful energy in the air. Something has inserted itself into his forest. His land. That would not stand Charlie knew that much. The clearing was no more than 20 feet in diameter with short grass and short flowers. In the distance towards the middle Charlie could see a small patch of grass that didn't grow. 

A space that the plants hated. The grass couldn't grow. It refused to grow. 

Against his better judgement Charlie crept closer. The awful energy in the air grew stronger. It spurred Charlie on. 

'How strange." Charlie muttered to himself as he grew ever closer. Noticing the center of the patch of dry grass was a type of black dirt. No it wasn't dirt it was black sand. Charlie had never seen anything like it. 

The sand shimmered in the low light of the setting sun. Beautiful like diamonds it reflected the light back onto Charlie's face. Any other time the majesty of the moment could make him laugh. But something was different about the sand. The awful energy was coming from it, an energy that felt evil. Dark. Sinister. 

Sand with sinister intentions sounded like a silly thought to Charlie. But Charlie was a forest sprite living in a world where Santa Claus existed. Stranger things had happened.   
It was when Charlie bent down to look closer at the sand did things take a turn for the worst. It felt like the world opened between him and he was being swallowed whole by the ground. The ground was taking him down and down he went all the way to hell. 

It was like he was on some slide to his doom that wouldn't stop. It was dark, too dark for his liking, and it lasted far too long. 

When it did end Charlie was thrown on his ass across a cold stone floor and right into an equally cold stone wall. Charlie laid against the wall for a second before pulling himself to his feet and rubbing his bottom. "Jesus." He mumbled. Then he opened his eyes. 

A dark place with small patches of light filtered in. It was a large room with a massive ceiling and huge floor that looked bottomless with small walkways for easier access to the cages? Yes the metal cages that were hanging from the impossibly large ceiling. Cages that looked like they could hold humans, children, or sprites.

Charlie looked about the place with wonder for he had never seen anything like it. It was perhap abondom, maybe it was one of those historical sights that sprites would talk about. Like the tower in france or the four heads carved out of a mountain in the States. One of those things where you could look but not touch. 

Charlie spun around one of the walkways getting in a good view of the cages. There were more than he thought and they filled the impossibly large ceiling. Going up and up and up. He stopped spinning to look at the metal globe in the corner of the walkway. 

For it was strange to look at it. It had lights on it. Lights that could almost represent people. Charlie began to wonder why a place like this would have something like this. especially if it was an ancient site of ruins. Most ruins don't have working technology these days. 

Charlie was still lost in his thoughts when footsteps began to approach him. He was still thinking when a nose breathed down his neck and butted against his head. He was finally relieved of his thoughts and turned around when the thing growled against his ear. 

At first he was surprised to see such a creature in a place like this. But ruins worked in mysterious ways. Maybe this creature was bound to this place in a way Charlie didn't understand. 

It was a magnificent horse made of the most brilliant midnight colour. If Charlie looked close enough it was almost like the mare was made of sand, the same sand with the same sinister intentions as the sand he observed in his forest. The mare didn't shine nearly as bright in the dank of the cavern. Charlie stood in hushed shock marveling in the beauty of such a creature. 

"Such an amazing mare. I've never seen anything like it." Charlie reached a hand out to pet it. It was the mare's turn to be shocked as she bucked away and scampered back a few steps. 

"Oh no no! I don't mean to hurt you." Charlie lowered himself and tried to appear small to appease the mare," Your simple beautiful I just wanted to pet you. You know what a pet is right?" The mare stared at him with impossibly large black eyes. Like staring in the night sky on a cloudy day. The smallest hint of stars, but with the always present knowledge that you are the smallest thing in an infinite universe. 

Charlie took a tentative step forward and reached his hand out. The mare stared at it before nuzzling her head against the hand." There you go girl. Oh you are such a marvelous thing." Charlie cooed getting closer and closer before placing both hands against her head. 

"Do you belong to anyone? I'm sure you aren't just an ordinary horse unless I missed that part of animal evolution in the sprite meeting." The mare let out a snort and stomped her hoof a little better. Demanded to be petted more. 

Charlie laughed a small laugh," Ok ok! You are a feisty thing." He laughed again and combed his fingers through her mane. Despite looking like sand she was smooth to the touch. Almost like sand that was too fine, the sand that you didn't find on the beach but the sand that came from your backyard. The creek on the side of the road. Her mane felt the same and as Charlie moved to observe her mane and neck he caught sight of the man watching him from a few feet away. 

Dressed in all black with hair and pale face to match his golden eyes stood out against the dark. Much like a cat stalking his prey. Charlie immediately removed his hands from the mare and put them at his side like a kid or got caught in the cookie jar. 

"I did not realize that this was your horse. Or this was your home sir." Charlie looked at the man. Strangely it felt almost cozy. A feeling engulfed himself similar to that of a million blankets over his chest. It was almost comforting. 

The man gave him a funny look before speaking slowly." You are right," he walked forward more towards the horse than towards Charlie." She is a feisty one, Marazmis, of her sisters she gathers fear like a fiend. Ripping it from those that truly fear her. It was why I sent her when I felt a present in my home. She is dangerous. And yet. Here you stand fully unharmed."

Charlie looked at the man puzzled as he petted the backside of his horse." I'm sorry but fear is not something I would associate with her. If you don't mind me saying she is quite possibly the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. As someone who lives in a forest I've seen many creatures." Charlie felt brave enough to hand back on the mare's shoulder. Marazmis was a fitting name. It sounded dangerous enough but Charlie knew there was a hidden heart of gold under the exterior. 

"But besides that I'm sorry for coming into your home sir. I was walking in my woods when I saw a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was some sand. Strangely it looked like the same sand that Marazmis is made out of. When i went to examine it the earth seemed to open up and poof! Here I am now." Charlie looked down at Marazmis almost ashamed of his own story. 

The man spoke once more." I see." He did not remove his hand from his horse and instead stood there staring. Almost longing to say something.   
Charlie remained in the uncomfortable silence until the man spoke again." Do you know who I am?" His speech was slow but it wasn’t like he wasn’t capable of talking. Did he think Charlie was slow. 

That was just rude.” I’m afraid I don’t.” The man looked at him and furrowed his brow. Smoke poured from his mouth and his eyes watered black. 

“Thats neat. Well if anything I know you are a spirit like me. I’m a sprite.” As Charlie rambled on the man looked taken aback in surprise. That was sure to strike fear into him. But no it didn’t. That couldn’t be possible. That one always got to people. 

“Hang on wait. You aren’t scared of me?” The determiner was falling and the man was coming into a new light. 

Charlie looked down at his hands stroking Marazmis.” No? Should I be? Party tricks don’t scare me,” Charlie looked wide eyed at the man and he could only stare at the anger and raw determination in them. This kid was probably fucking insane,” Truly I don’t anything is scary anymore. What goes bump in the dark is nothing more than the wind, or the old owl near my woods that doesn’t like the fact that I sleep under his tree but his tree is the only space good enough to sleep. What whispers in the wind is nothing more than the spirits of old guiding the wind. What lurks in the darkness is nothing more than the bears and wolves guarding their young. So no, nothing is really scary. Definitely not your faces.” Charlie looked back up at the man expecting retaliation. He only got laughter instead. 

“I can’t believe it. You’re fucking crazy.” He held a hand to his face and softly chuckled.

Charlie couldn’t help but laugh too,”I try! I live in the woods and have for as long as I’ve been like this. The fact I’m going bonkers is old news.” Charlie let out another big grin seeing the man laugh. He looked like he could use a good laugh. Like he hadn’t had one in ages.” My name is Charlie.” He extended his hand towards the man lookin for a hand shake. 

“Pitch,” the man said, grabbing Charlie’s hand,” Pitch Black.” 

Realization hit him like a truck.” Oh. That’s why you asked me if I knew who you are. You’re the one I’ve heard the sprites talk about in whispers. Or the handful of times I’ve seen the guardians they always scheme to take down Pitch. Shame really what a bunch of fools.” Charlie grunted and took his hand away. He didn’t like prologue contact with people but shaking hands was only polite. 

Pitch seemed interested by his statement and pressed Charlie for more.” In my experience it is often the lesser sprites and other spirits that don’t want to be in my presence. It is not often that they don’t know who I am or.. Agree with me?” Pitch seemed perplexed. Charlie could only look at him with a smile. 

“I’m not like most sprites or spirits Pitch.” Charlie let out a little laugh like a bell’s chime. 

Pitch sighed, the edges of his lips being pulled up by some unknown force.” Clearly.” 

Charlie continued.” And because of that I’ve had time to think for myself not just what the guardians or what the Man in the Moon tells them. I’ve heard about you and the evil you caused. The Dark Ages. Now true that was a terrible thing, people living in constant fear, people not being able to stay safe or feel safe. I don't agree with you on that front Pitch but what I can side with is your existence.”

Pitch was almost angry. But no one had ever talked to him like this. Really no one had talked to him. Period. So he raised a brow and gestured for Charlie to continue. And continue he did.” Well it’s a balance. Night time always comes and day time always follows without either of the two or excess amounts of the two people would go crazy. They live day to day knowing they will sleep at night and wake in a few hours. It’s the same for us. People live knowing the seasons will change. The Guardians live knowing they have children to watch over, to make them happy. And you live to watch over the people too. Without your influence people would not know to not stray far from the path, don’t go out into the woods at night, the pit of fear in their stomach when they do something dangerous, the warning in their head to stay safe. And from what I’ve heard you like to go overboard. The dark ages Pitch was overboard.” Charlie crossed his arms and let out a little laugh at Pitch’s face. It still sounded like a small bell chime.   
No one had told him that. That quite possibly he mattered. Or maybe he wasn’t so bad after all,” That’s impossible I’m just plain evil. I don’t protect those snot brats that the guardians watch over.” 

Charlie looked at him with a frown and raised brow,” You tell me that if you saw a child stray from mom towards the woods you wouldn’t give them that sense of urgency to not go through with it?” The condescending nature in which the small sprite talked filled Pitch with a weird sensation. Almost like this sprite fit into place somehow. This sprite named Charlie could change something about him. 

When Pitch said nothing Charlie laughed again and uncrossed his arms,” You know Pitch I like you. You got a lounge or something in this place so I could go for a drink.” 

Pitch set aside his crisis for a moment to come back to the real world. Looking at the sprite in front of him. No fear. Nothing that that would even suggest he was afraid of him, of the place he was in, or Marazmis. Speaking of the mare bucked her head and galloped to the other side of the walkway leading Charlie and Pitch to follow   
“I guess she knows where it is. I think you wanna continue talking. You can throw me out at any time you know.” Charlie called following Marazmis. 

Pitch took back what he said. There was a hint of fear, not the type of fear that came with the unknown. The type of fear that came from being found out. Of knowing your deepest secret Figuring out your darkest desire. The type of fear that came with a crush. The fear fueled with Love. 

Pitch smiled a bit as he followed.


End file.
